Lawrence (Pokémon Tales)
Lawrence is a villain that appears in the Pokémon Tales series, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Elise. History Lawrence is a collector, seeking to own a member of every Pokémon species. Lawrence first appears in his large flying base, seeking out an Articuno for his collection. His follower, Shadow, had stolen Elise's Togepi and Ian's Omastar, accidentally capturing Elise and Conway with it. Ian sneaks aboard to get them back, as Dakota is there to get back Lucas the Lucario. Lawrence initially doesn't care about the intruders, seeing it as a new opportunity to get new Pokémon. Ian and Dakota storm the control room, where Lawrence is forced to fight them alongside Shadow due to his failure before. During this time, Elise and Conway take over the controls, the ship diving down, them missing Articuno. The controls get fried, as the ship crashes. Lawrence is arrested, as his Pachirisu and Tyranitar are taken from him, as well as the over 60 Pokémon that were on the ship at the time. He appears much later, after the events in Hoenn where Shadow and thief Millis Steel failed to bring him Manaphy and Jirachi. He had seemed to not suffer any consequences from jail and was free to go. Shadow rectifies this by giving him a Flygon, a Pokémon lost from his collection do to the previous events. Millis is then pressured to give her own personal Klefki for the collection. He has his Pachirisu and Tyranitar back. He has several bases filled with Pokémon for his collection, and has had them invaded a few times. He aims for Legendary Pokémon, hijacking the Battle Pyramid to get Brandon's Legendary Golems. Upon learning about the Alola region, he becomes fascinated with the Pokémon from there, and begins collecting them at an astonishing rate. Lawrence buys many Pokémon, one of his ventures being from Grings Kodai in the Sinnoh region. Kodai had several bounty hunters work to obtain the Pokémon that Lawrence wanted. One of these bounty hunters, Kidd Summers, found a loophole on how island deities are illegal to own in any manner if obtained from those islands, and that they could be arrested outside the regular court system. She frames him with obtaining a Marshadow, and he is arrested. Pokémon Personal Pokémon Pokémon Lost * See Lawrence's Collection Appearances Pokémon Tales: Elise * The Collector Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Desperate Call for Help * Collecting the Regis Pokémon Tales: Dawn * New Moon Shines on the Collector Trivia * Lawrence is based directly off Lawrence III who appeared in Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One. * Him appearing in this role was inspired by Taneleer Tivan, the Collector that appeared in Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. * Him having Pachirisu was because Dakota is scared of them. * Pachirisu on Lawrence's shoulder is similar to Ash's Pikachu. * Lawrence used to have a Phione in his collection, being the first "Legendary" Pokémon he's revealed to have, despite its Legendary status is constantly in dispute. * Lawrence has gone after several Legendary Pokémon. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc